A Jinchuuriki's Robin
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: The Straw Hats left Alabasta and soon reached another island in the Grand Line. When they get there, they soon meet the inhabitants of the island and Robin meets a certain blonde fox who has caught her eye, but what happens when he joins the crew to protect the village that he loves so much from an organization that wants to sacrifice him for peace? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Elemental Island

(Going Merry)

It was just another day on the Going Merry. It had been a few days since the Straw hats left Alabasta and with their newest nakama, Nico Robin. The crew were doing their normal routines. Luffy was sitting on the ship's head. Usopp, and Chopper were playing a game. Zoro was sleeping in the crows nest. Sanji was making something in the kitchen for Nami and Robin. Nami was checking the Log Pose. Robin was siting in a folding chair reading. Everything was peaceful. Until a certain captain started to groan in boredom.

"Uuugh, I'm so bored." Luffy said himself. He then turned to his navigator. "Hey Nami, how much longer 'til we reach the next island?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer Luffy." Nami answered. "In fact, we should be their very soon. So just wait a little longer."

Luffy was disappointed that he had to wait a little longer, but decided to put up with it for now. He soon stood up and stretched before getting off the sheep head. He was gonna find something else to do instead of just sitting around. He looked around to see if there was something he could do. Just as he was about to join in on the fun with Usopp and Chopper, Zoro called from the crows nest.

"Hey guys, there's an island up ahead." Zoro called, getting everyone's attention.

"Wahoo! It's about time!" Luffy yelled excitedly. He was hoping to find someone who could join his crew. And get his hands on some food

Sanji soon came out of the kitchen and saw the new island. He couldn't wait to get to the new island, because last night a certain rubber man ate all of the food in the fridge, again. He also couldn't wait to see the gorgeous women.

Robin put down her book and walked to the bow of the ship. She was interested to see what kind of literature they may have. She was also curious about this islands history.

Chopper wanted to see if there were any new types of medicine or medical herbs he could use.

Usopp was eager to see if there were any kinds of tools, gear, and equipment he could buy for his latest weapon.

Zoro was hoping there would be a strong opponent for him to fight, so he could get stronger and soon take on Mihawk again.

Nami, of course, was looking forward to going clothes shopping and teasing a few men to give her free stuff.

"So, what's name of this island anyway?" Sanji asked.

"It's called Elemental Island." Robin replied, getting everyone's confused attention.

"Elemental Island? Why is it called that?" Nami asked everyone's unasked question.

"The reason it's called that is because there's several villages in different places on the island for several elements and people that can use those elements." Robin answered, shocking them all, but before anyone could say anything, Robin continued. "The reason for this is because this island is home to ninja."

"Ninja!? That's so cool! We should get one to join our crew." Luffy said before Nami hit him in the head.

"Are you insane you idiot? We can't let a ninja join our crew!" Nami yelled at the rubber man.

"What? Why not? Having a ninja would be awesome." Luffy said with stars in his eyes and getting a groan from Nami.

"Because you idiot, I've heard that ninja work for the marines sometimes. What's worse is that ninja are almost as strong as a Devil Fruit Usuers. That's what their usually payed to do when the marines hire them. Not to mention that they can't be trusted." Nami explained now fearing this island along with Usopp and Chopper.

Luffy stood there, thinking Nami's over. From what he just heard, the ninja of this island are strong and dangerous. Especially if they can take on people with Devil Fruit powers. However, having a ninja on board would be awesome and exiting. So, his answer was clear.

"Well then, we'll just have to fined a ninja who'll join our crew." Luffy said with usual giant smile. "Besides Nami, not all people are bad. After all, I was right about Robin, wasn't I?"

Nami thought for a second, but couldn't think of anyway to argue with his logic and reluctantly nodded. Seeing this, Luffy's smile grew.

"Shishishi, great. Set the sells! Elemental Island, here we come!" Luffy exclaimed with excitement.

"Ahhhh, Luffy's lost his mind!" Usopp and Chopper yelled in unison.

"Yeah, but you can't argue with him when it comes to this kind of stuff." Zoro said as he lied down in the corner for some more sleep. "Wake me when we dock."

"Well, looks like we'll finally get some fresh food." Sanji said before his eye changed into a heart. "Then I'll be able to make something delicious for you Nami-chwan and Robin-swan!"

"Heh, thank you Sanji/Cook-san." Robin and Nami said in unison with a giggle.

While everyone was preparing for the island in their own way, Robin was having her own thoughts as she was reading her book.

_'I'm also curious about this Child of Prophecy legend I've heard about. Hopefully, I'll find out more about it then I already do now.'_ Robin thought to herself with curiosity and excitement.

(Konoha)

Tsunade is seen in her office doing her paperwork as usual. She had long ago finished the first two stacks of papers and was on her last stack. She had been doing this because of the last failed mission to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. As usual, Naruto was devastated over it, especially after turning into his Four Tailed State and almost killing Sakura. Luckily, Captain Yamato was there and managed to stop the Nine-Tails power. However, Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped before they could be captured. After they returned, Jiraiya consoled Naruto and helped bring his spirit back with him promising to never let anything happen to his loved ones ever again.

As much as this should have made Tsunade happy, she still had to deal with the paperwork over it and was starting to get annoyed and was praying that something would happen to let her stop and drink some sake. Whether it be bandits, Missing Ninja, or Akatsuki, she didn't care as long as she got to stop doing all of this damned paperwork.

_'Damn all of this paperwork. How Sarutobi and Minato did this without dying, I'll never know, but something better happen and soon. Or else, I'm going to go insane.'_ Tsunade thought with her annoyance growing, until a knock came at the door. "Come in!" She ordered.

An ANBU in an eagle mask walked in as ordered.

"Hokage-sama, a ship flying a pirate flag has just been sited near our village and theirs several individuals approaching Konoha as we speak. Should we arrest them and bring them in for questioning or keep watching them for now?" The ANBU asked.

"Pirates huh? Do they appear hostile?" Tsunade asked with curiosity.

"No, they appear friendly." The ANBU answered.

"Hmm, very well then, just keep monitoring them for now. However, inform some Jonin to watch them just incase they wish to cause harm and don't get involved unless need be." Tsunade ordered with a calm expression.

"Understood Hokage-sama" the ANBU said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

_'Pirates huh? Well, it's better then nothing. Just so long as I get out of doing this damn paperwork.'_ Tsunade thought with a smirk as she pulled out a bottle of sake.

(Straw Hat Crew)

The Straw Hats are seen walking through a dense forest on large path that they heard led to the village known as Konoha. They had long ago left their ship in the care of the small towns people and decided to go to the nearest village for the supplies they needed. Before they left, they were given a map useful information on the village. Right now, they were just following the map as it lead them to the village.

"It shouldn't be to much longer until we arrive at Konoha guys." Nami said as she read the map. "It should be just over the next hill."

"That's great! I can't wait to meet some ninjas! Do think we'll get to fight some?" Luffy asked with untamed excitement.

"Shut up you idiot! Are you trying to get us all killed!? You're not fighting anyone!" Nami yelled as she hit him in the head before turning to Zoro and Sanji. "The same go for you two. Do I make myself clear?"

"As you wish my sweet Nami-chwan." Sanji said with his usual eye heart.

"Huh, whatever." Zoro said dryly.

"I just hope their friendly." Chopper said in his deer form as he walked beside Usopp, who the head.

"Hahaha, relax Chopper. I, the Great Captain Usopp, once defeated an entire army of ninja with nothing more then a stick in the blink of an eye!" Usopp exclaimed causing Luffy and Chopper to look at him with stars in their eyes.

"Really!? Usopp, you're so awesome!" Luffy and Chopper yelled in unison at the liar.

"Oh brother, their really gonna fall buy that? Huh, all well." Zoro muttered to himself as he eyed the liar and two idiots.

They continued walking for awhile longer, but soon they got a feeling that someone or something was watching them. They didn't think it was dangerous at first, but considering where they were. Zoro soon turned his gaze towards a tree a readied himself to draw his swords.

"Alright, whoever you are, come out or I'll cut you out." Zoro said in threatening tone as everyone watched the tree in curiosity.

Soon enough, a man wearing a eagle mask over his face walked out from behind the tree. His appearance consisted of the standard ANBU clothing, and shaggy jaw length brown hair with a sword on his back. His unexpected presents scared Chopper, Usopp, and Nami as they shook in fear and hid behind Luffy and Sanji, who were ready to fight. However, Robin just watched and waited to see what this man might do.

"Mind explaining why you've been watching us?" Zoro asked as he eyed the man, ready incase he tried to attack them.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I was ordered to monitor you and your comrades in order to make sure you weren't hostile." The man began as he eyed the crew with curiosity. "And since you didn't attack me right away, I can tell that you're not hostile towards Konoha."

"Konoha? Does that mean you're a ninja from there?" Robin asked, receiving a nod from the man.

"Yes, my name is Towa, ANBU Class Shinobi." The now named Towa replied as he bowed. "Also, are you really pirates? Because you all are kinda odd." Towa asked.

"Shishishi, yep. I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy introduced himself with a smirk.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro introduced with a smile.

"I'm Nami, the navigator. It's nice to meet you." Nami said with a teasing wink.

"The names Sanji. I'm the cook." Sanji said as he puffed some smoke from his cigarette.

"I'm Chopper. I'm the doctor." Chopper said, still hiding behind Sanji and confusing Towa.

_'A talking deer? Hmm, must be a summoning.'_ Towa thought before nodding for them to continue.

"Nico Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you." Robin said as she smile kindly.

"And I'm the Great Captain Usopp! Warrior of the sea!" Usopp exclaimed proudly and making the crew sweat drop.

"Really, then why are you hiding behind the rest of your crew?" Towa asked making Usopp pale.

"Anyway, now that we've introduced ourselves I can escort you the rest of the way to the village, if you want?" Towa asked kindly.

The group thought on it for minute and nodded in agreement and started following the ANBU to the village.

(Konoha)

They soon came into a very large clearing and, to the Straw Hat Crews amazement, saw a giant set of doors and on the other side of them, was the village itself. Soon enough, they walked past the doors and into the village.

"Okay, this is where I take my leave. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Towa said, waiting for any of their questions.

"I've got one. Weapons shop at?" Zoro asked, wanting to see what types of weapons this island had.

"It's in that direction. Just keep walking until you see the sign that reads 'Ninja Scrolls & Tools'. You can't miss it." Towa answered as he pointed to his left, to witch Zoro nodded his thanks and started walking that way.

"Excuse me ANBU-san, but where can I find the library?" Robin asked kindly with her usual smile.

"It's near the Hokage Tower. You'll find it if you head that way." Towa replied as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"Thank you, come on Chopper. You can come with me and see if you find any medical books." Robin said, as she and Chopper walked toward the tower.

Just after Robin and Chopper left, Luffy's stomach made itself known and everyone looked at with amusement.

"Heh, I'd say you're hungry from the sound of your stomach." Towa said, then pointed at a near by BBQ Shop. "There's a BBQ Shop right there that a friend of mine runs. Just tell Choza that Towa sent you and have him put whatever you order on the bill and I'll pay it later."

"Yeah, meat! meat! meat!" Luffy chanted as he ran into the shop with a trail of dust following him.

_'Oh, he has no idea just how much he's going to regret that.'_ Nami, Usopp, and Sanji thought in unison.

"Say, do you know where I can find a tool shop..." Usopp started, but was cut off by Nami dragging him with her.

"Uh uh, you're coming with me to do some shopping. See you later Sanji, Towa." Nami said as she dragged Usopp behind her.

"Goodby for now, my sweet Nami-chwan." Sanji said waving. "Well, I got no questions. So, I'll be seeing you around." Sanji said as he left in a random direction.

_'Heh, these are some interesting people. Their definitely going to make things lively around here. On the upside, at least their friendly.'_ Towa thought to himself, as he headed toward the Hokage Tower to report his assessment of the pirates to Tsunade.

**To Be Continued! **

**So, what did you guys think? I know I said that this is going to be a romance between Naruto and Robin, but I had to do an intro before they meet. Also, those of you who watch One Piece, I need you to answer this question. Should this be an arc that replaces the Skypiea Arc or Before they head to Sky Island? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and if anyone has any requests about how Robin meets Naruto, I'm free to listen. Also, unrelated, any author who likes Bleach, PM me. I have a request for a fanfic that is impossible to find. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Robin Meets Naruto

(Robin and Chopper)

Robin and Chopper are seen walking down the street of Konoha heading towards Konoha Library. As they're walking, they notice that everywhere they look there's all kinds of different looking people. Most of them being Shinobi or others being merchants or even civilians. As they walk, Robin overhears something that peeks her interest.

"Did you hear? I heard that the demon brat failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha again." A man said to his friend.

"Yeah, I heard he went on a rampage and almost kill his teammate." Another man said coldly.

Robin stopped walking and looked at the men, making Chopper stop to and do the same. Ever the curious one, Robin walked to the men with Chopper following.

"Excuse me, sirs." Robin began, getting the mens attention. "I couldn't help, but overhear you say that someone failed to bring somebody back. If you don't mind me asking, who are you referring to?" Robin asked as she watched the men sneer.

"We were just talking about how the demon in our village failed to bring back the last of the Uchiha." The first man answered with a sneer.

"A-A-A...d-demon?" Chopper questioned with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, he failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, again. Heh, I'm not surprised. After all, he failed to do it the first time some years ago. Now is no different from that day." The second man said with a smirk.

"Who is this demon that you keep talking about?" Robin asked with hidden irritation in her voice. These two calling someone a demon was really angering her.

"The demon brat is just a monster that doesn't care for anyone, but himself. He nearly destroyed our village 16 years ago and killed hundreds of our loved ones." The second man answered with a sneer and scaring Chopper.

"16 years ago?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, that's how old the demon brat is." The first man answered. "The village has been trying to kill him since he was first born, but our last Hokage made a law that prevented us from doing that. So, the next best thing was that we got to form a mob every year on the day of his birth and beat him to near death before our leader came and stopped us."

"So, you've just been torturing someone since they were first born? How can you people live with yourselves?" Robin asked, trying to hold back from yelling.

"What you call torture, we call revenge. After all, you can literally ask anyone else in the village and they'll tell you the same as us. The demon brat is nothing, but a useless failure and that's all he'll ever be. Nothing, but a bother that no one will nor ever want." The first man replied with a sick grin.

"Heh heh, yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if that brat is alone for the rest of his life without friends, family, or a lover. Hell, I doubt that he'll ever have a family of his own." The second man said, making both him and the first man laugh as they walked away.

"W-Well, I hope that we don't meet the d-demon." Chopper said without thinking. He was still stuck on the first mans earlier words about the demon being a monster.

"Actually, Chopper. I want to meet this so called demon." Robin said as she began walking away and ignoring Choppers frightened protest.

Later, Robin and Chopper had been looking for the so called demon by asking people, but was always either ignored or not given a straight answer. Chopper was a little relieved that they didn't find the demon, but was starting to feel bad for him even if he didn't know who he was because most of the things people said reminded him of his how he was treated by his herd after eating the Devil Fruit.

_'I know he's a demon, but it almost sounds like these people are the ones making him out to be one. It's almost like with my herd after I ate the Devil Fruit.'_ Chopper thought to himself as he followed Robin.

Robin wasn't doing any better. She wouldn't show it, but Robin was starting to get agitated. Most of the people She and Chopper asked only spoke about how terrible and useless this so called demon was, but never gave them a name or even a description of who he was. The only thing that Robin did know was that this person was the same as her when she was younger.

_'Who ever this person is he doesn't deserve any of the pain these people cause him. I just wish I could find him though. His life is no different from my own.'_ Robin thought to herself before a loud growl caught her attention.

"Ah, Robin I'm hungry." Chopper said with a starving look. "We haven't eaten anything all day."

"You're right, we should find a place to eat." Robin said before looking for a place to eat. "There, that place sounds good." Robin said as she spotted a food stand by the name Ichiraku Ramen.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Robin and Chopper, now in his Brain Point, walked in and were rewarded with the smell of something good. They sat down at the closest seats and were greeted by an elderly man.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what can I get you?" Teuchi asked kindly.

"One Miso Ramen, please." Chopper answered happily.

"I'll have one Miso Ramen as well." Robin answered with a kind smile.

"Two Miso Ramen's coming right up." Teuchi said before walking back into the kitchen.

While Robin and Chopper were waiting for their orders, Robin looked to her side and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair sitting two seats away from her. What surprised her a little was the number of bowls stacked to his side. At least 9, not counting the one he was eating out of now. Though, what caught Robin's eye was his whisker like marks. Curious, Robin got up and walked over to the young man.

"Excuse me, Sir. Is this seat taken?" Robin asked, getting the boys attention.

"Um, no, go right ahead." The boy answered.

Robin sat down and watched as the boy turned back to finish his ramen. Now that she was able to get a better look at him. She saw that he had cerulean blue eyes and fox like whisker marks. Robin also noticed that the boy looked to be 15 or 16 years old and looked like someone she had seen a long time ago when she was younger.

"uh, by the way I never caught your name." The boy said after finishing his last bowl.

"Nico Robin and my friend there is Chopper." Robin introduced.

"Nice to meet you Robin-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The now named Naruto introduced.

"Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind my asking what's with the cute whisker marks on your cheeks?" Robin asked, making Naruto blush.

"Uh,...well,...I was born with these. Their kind of a birth mark." Naruto answered, trying to keep a straight face. He didn't want to tell someone he just met about him being a Jinchuuriki.

"Well, their really cute. They almost make you look like a fox." Robin said with a giggle at his red face. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could show me and my friend around the village? We just got here today and don't know anything about it."

"Heh, sure thing." Naruto answered with his foxy grin and making Robin blush a little.

_'Hmm, very cute.'_ Robin thought to herself.

Soon enough, Robin and Choppers food came and they ate while Naruto waited for them to finish. Later, after Naruto, Robin, and Chopper, now in his Walking Point, left Ichiraku's Naruto learned that Robin and Chopper and the rest of her friends were pirates, but not bad like most pirates are. Naruto led Robin and Chopper around the closest places until Robin asked they could go to the villages library to which Naruto agreed to.

(Konoha Library)

Naruto led Robin and Chopper to the library and as soon as they entered Robin and Chopper started looking around with Naruto going with Robin. As Robin was walking past a bookcase, she saw a few books that caught her eye and pulled them from the shelf before walking to a table with Naruto in toe.

"So, what kind of books did you find?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hmm, one of the books that I found is on what you ninja of this island call chakra. I also found some interesting books on Konoha's history ranging from each of the Hokage's eras." Robin answered with a kind smile.

"Heh, that's cool, but what's that one right there?" Naruto asked as he pointed to one book that Robin didn't mention.

Robin's smile disappeared and she had to think for a second. She knew the book that he was pointing too was the one she was the most curious about, but from the reactions of most of the people she asked about the so called demon of the village she had to ask herself if she could trust telling Naruto what she was looking for. She then gave Naruto a serious look.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Robin asked with a very serious, but calm voice.

"Yeah, you can trust me. I promise." Naruto answered without a second thought. After all, he already thought of Robin as a friend.

Robin looked him dead in the eyes, looking for any lies or deception. Her smile soon returned after a second. She saw no deception, only truth to his words.

"Very well, it's just something that caught my attention. It's about something that only lives on this island called a Tailed-Beast and a Jinchuuriki. You see, as Chopper and I were heading toward the library we overheard some men talking about a demon. I don't suppose you've seen or know him by any chance, do you?" Robin asked curiously, but then noticed Naruto stiffen.

"I-I might have heard of about him, b-but I don't know much other then he's treated like trash. I kind of think that he doesn't deserve to be treated that way, though." Naruto answered as best he could. He was afraid that if he let anything slip, then Robin would look at him the same way as the rest of the village. Like a monster.

_'Oh man, if she finds out that I'm a Jinchuuriki, then it's over and she'll treat me like everyone else in the village, but if she keeps digging, then she'll find out eventually and she'll treat me even worse for hiding it from her.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to keep a calm face, but was surprised by what Robin said next.

"So, you don't see him as a monster either? I'm glad I found someone else who doesn't see him as such. I knew I could trust you, Naruto." Robin said, surprising the blonde.

"W-Wait, so you don't see m- I-I mean him as a monster?" Naruto asked, and received a nod from Robin.

"Yes, after hearing how he is treated, it made me feel like there was someone exactly like me when I was younger." Robin answered, as she remembered her past.

"S-So, you were treated like a demon when you were younger? Didn't your parents say or do anything to stop it?" Naruto asked, but then saw Robin turn away with a sad expression. She didn't know why she was telling this person about her past, but she just felt like he could understand her.

"I never had any parents. I never even had any friends. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. The people of my home always treated me the same way that the people here treat this person that I'm looking for. Then, when I turned 8, I was wanted by the World Government and when I left my home no one wanted anything to do with me and made me feel like I had no purpose and that I was better off dead." Robin said calmly as she turned back toward Naruto.

Naruto could see the hurt and loneliness in her eyes. The same loneliness he saw in Gaara's eyes when they were younger. The same loneliness he saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror.

_'All this time, there's actually been someone who's been treated just like me. Just like Gaara. Just like all other Jinchuuriki on the Elemental Island. Whatever the reason she was treated the way she was is beyond me, but whatever it is I don't care! No one...no one deserves to be treated like they're life has no purpose!'_ Naruto yelled in his head before he placed his hand on Robin's.

"Naruto, wha-" Robin began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"No one...no one deserves to be treated like those people treated you, Robin. No one is better off dead because of who they are. People like that, who think of themselves as the very thing that others make them out to be, might as well think of themselves as dead. If people like that let others tell them what they are, then what's the point of someone even having a life if they live it as others tell them too?" Naruto said as he remembered how Haku fought to make Zabuza's dream a reality.

To say that Robin was surprised would be the wrong choice of words. She had never met anyone who had ever said anything like Naruto. His words really made her heart beat faster. To hear such words from someone younger then her made Robin feel like she had just been in the presence of someone strong, determined, and wise. Like she had just met the most powerful man in the world. She was broken out of her shock by Naruto's voice.

"If someone doesn't have something precious to them, then that person is already dead and really doesn't have a purpose. I promise you, Robin. That you're not better off dead. You do have a purpose. Whatever it is, you will fulfill it and will be seen as more then you are now." Naruto said as he gave Robin a confident smile which she soon returned.

"Thank you, Naruto. I needed to hear that." Robin said with thankful expression.

"Anytime, Robin-chan." Naruto said, making Robin blush. She soon got over her blush and began reading one of the books, but every few minutes she would sneak a peek at Naruto as he read something on, of corse, ramen.

_'He's so young, but he truly has a way with words. Naruto Uzumaki, you're certainly a strange one and I hope to learn more about you. Though, I wonder if the Child of Prophecy...is you? If you are, then prophecy chose right.'_ Robin thought as she smiled behind her book.

**To Be Continued!**

**Thats chapter 2 Of A Jinchuuriki's Robin. I must thank my loyal readers for their reviews and would also like to thank Kaiju Rinnegan for giving me the idea for this chapter and future chapters. I like the way you think man, but I might change some stuff just a little, but over all it's the same as your idea. Also, unrelated side note, I have a request for a Naruto x Batman The Animated Series crossover. If someone wants to take the request then you know how to reach me. Read and review, peace.**


End file.
